<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheers. by glowingglucose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422610">Cheers.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose'>glowingglucose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>与01公式赛跑的记录 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Inner Dialogue, former colleagues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>27话消防员回之后的两个人在酒吧的对话剧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu &amp; Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>与01公式赛跑的记录 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不破还不知道实情的时间点；全是自我解释与脑补，和实际剧情有冲突。<br/>2020年4月LOFTER投稿的备份。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自己到底有多久没来过这里了呢。<br/>刃唯阿轻车熟路地穿过走廊，坐在了她过去经常坐着的那个位置上。<br/>——应该是自从回到ZAIA之后就再也没有来过了。<br/>从店员手中接过杯子的时候，一旁的空位上也有人坐了下来。<br/>他说，来杯一样的。<br/>“……不破。”<br/>倒也算不上“好久不见”，毕竟两个人在工作的场合还是见过几面的，甚至一段时间之前还交过手。不过在这个酒吧里确实是很久没有碰到了。<br/>“我以为你不会再来了，毕竟这里对ZAIA员工来说又不顺路。”<br/>“借用不破你的话就是，‘只是来喝一杯的话，那和立场又有什么关系’。我今天只是来喝酒的，不谈工作的事。”<br/>“啊？可能吗。一看就是来倒苦水的。亏你还能在天津那种家伙身边工作……啊啊说到这个我就来气。一直以来看那个白色的混球就不顺眼，包括那家伙是怎么叫我的——”<br/>“‘小野狗’？”<br/>“啊！？”<br/>被戳到痛处的不破咣当一声把杯子底使劲怼在桌上，转过身对唯阿怒目而视。<br/>但是刃唯阿看起来显然没有要取笑他的意图，也没有回应他的视线。<br/>“如果不破你是野狗的话，……那我充其量不过就是条家养的狗罢了。有需要的时候就是‘可靠的右腕’，不被需要的时候连说话的资格都没有。”<br/>“刃……”<br/>不破盯着她没有表情的侧脸沉思了一会。<br/>“你难道是家里人被天津绑架了吗，才这么对他言听计从？”<br/>“……”<br/>唯阿知道，这家伙根本不会开玩笑所以这话是认真的。这是什么，这算是不破流的对自己的担心吗。……道理当然都懂，也想要感谢他的好意，不过不知道真相的人随口说出的话语有时候听上去还真的有点不是滋味。<br/>而显然并不知道唯阿心情的不破就那么继续说了下去。<br/>“要是干不下去的话，这里随时欢迎你回来。”<br/>“……我可没有什么能够回去的地方啊。”<br/>毕竟自己本来就是ZAIA的人。</p><p> </p><p>唯阿不打算把这个陷入僵局的话题往前推进下去了。在那天的消防员对决现场，她的心里一直留着一个疑问。这本身并不是什么大不了的问题，但她无论如何都想要得到不破的答案。<br/>“……当时不破你往自己脑袋上倒完水之后，我本来以为你会把第二桶扣在我头上的。为什么没有那么做？”<br/>“那是——”<br/>“说实话，不破，我还是觉得非专业人士冲进火场太危险了。像你这么鲁莽，下次搞不好就把自己的命给丢了。救助这种事交给现场的消防员就足够了。”<br/>“所以刃你就打算在一边看着吗？”<br/>“……我只是觉得我能做到的事是有限的，仅限于对救助出的伤员进行初步包扎这样的工作。……但是谢谢了。这真是像你这种危险的家伙会做出的事，而且……”<br/>不可思议。说出“危险的家伙”这几个字的时候，唯阿自己都觉得有些怀念了。<br/>左手的手腕还残留着那时候的触感。不破那副手套的质感，正因为是不破所以才会使出的毫不妥协的拽拉的力道，还有冰冷的水的触感。<br/>那时的她只是茫然望着不破裹着湿漉漉黑色大衣的背影，在跑动着的自己的视野里不断摇晃。<br/>“……而且我也没有抵抗不是吗。”<br/>她听到不破说，废话你要是拒绝那不就变成像天津一样轻视人命的家伙了吗，那怎么行。<br/>唯阿只能回以一个苦笑。</p><p> </p><p>记得以前看到别人的说法，酒这种东西重要的不是口味好不好喝，而是通过喉咙时候的感受，是摄入酒精之后让自己感觉舒适的体温上升和恰到好处的微微晕眩。<br/>今天的酒似乎并不太顺口，和此刻在心里不断沉浮着的真心话一起抓挠着内心。她知道把这话说出口一定是无谋的行为，这一点都不像她会说出的话，事后很可能会后悔。但面对着好不容易到来的救济的微小可能性，唯阿无论如何都想要赌一次。<br/>大不了就把一切都当成酒局上头脑发热的发言吧，她知道不破不会把这种场合下的丑态当成把柄。<br/>“不破。如果……我是说如果，有一天真的走到绝境，我自己无论如何都找不到退路的时候，……”<br/>即使他们之间已经不被允许分出胜负，不破谏的正义感让他依旧会向刃唯阿伸出援手。这是在她一度熄灭的内心里再度亮起了一点的希望的光。<br/>“你也能像在火场前面那样向我伸出手吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>不破没有马上回答。他一仰头把杯子里剩下的酒喝干净了，然后站了起来。<br/>当沉默长到唯阿开始想“啊啊，果然跟这个家伙说了也是白说吗”这样的丧气话时，不破开口了。<br/>“我当然会那么做，但是——”<br/>他接着说了一句什么，然后径直去结了账，走出了店。<br/>一时之间唯阿什么都没有说，只是坐在原地没有动弹。可能是酒精的作用让她现在没有办法像平常那样理性地去思考，只有不破最后留下的那句话在一片混沌的大脑中不断盘旋着。<br/>“——但是你也要动起来救你自己啊。”<br/>唯阿不由自主地把手指伸到太阳穴的位置。</p><p> </p><p>“……我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>在不破谏的心里，刃唯阿从来都不是一个在原地等待别人拯救的家伙。<br/>唯阿第一次意识到，此刻的自己或许连被这个人救济的资格都没有。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>